Whatever you want
by Antina
Summary: Il se passe toujours des choses inattendues, un soir d'anniversaire... KakaSaku, [oneshot]


**Auteur** : antinea

**Base** : Naruto

**Disclaimer** : Naruto et ses amis appartiennent à Kishimoto, si je ne m'abuse. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser avec, parce que je les adore vraiment…

**Couple** : KakaSaku. Un de mes préférés, si ce n'est pas MON préféré…

**Warning** : j'avais oublié de le mettre : allusion shonen-ai/ yaoi.

**Whatever you want**

« - Merci encore !

Sakura sourit largement aux deux garçons, les derniers à quitter son appartement. Elle agita le bras en réponse aux larges gestes de Naruto, qui finit enfin par se retourner et rejoindre Sasuke, qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Son sourire disparut progressivement quand elle les regarda s'éloigner, alors qu'ils profitaient de la nuit noire pour se tenir par la main et marcher côte à côte. Ce n'était pas vraiment un secret, qu'ils étaient en couple… Mais les démonstrations d'affection en public étaient plus que rares.

Il y avait à ça plusieurs raisons. D'un, un shinobi est naturellement discret sur sa vie intime. De deux, les couples gays, même s'ils n'étaient pas rejetés, n'étaient pas spécialement bien vus. De trois, Sasuke était le dernier représentant des Uchiha, un jour où l'autre se poserait la question de la survie de son clan. Et malgré toute sa puissance, sa détermination et son amour, s'il y avait quelque chose que Naruto ne pouvait pas lui donner, c'était bien un enfant.

Elle se doutait que ses deux meilleurs amis n'auraient pas que des jours sereins et paisibles devant eux…

Elle soupira légèrement. Elle aussi connaissait le poids d'un amour hors normes.

Oublieuse de l'heure tardive, elle s'avança un peu et s'accouda au balcon. Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Tous ses amis lui avaient organisé une fête, et elle s'était amusée comme jamais. Elle avait 20 ans.

20 ans... Devait-elle se sentir vieille ?

Après tout, c'était l'âge où la plupart des ninjas atteignaient leur pleine puissance.

C'était l'âge où les filles se mariaient et fondaient un foyer…

Elle pensa à Temari, qui venait d'accoucher de son premier enfant. Ino n'en revenait toujours pas que Shikamaru soit père et en avait rabattu les oreilles de tout le monde…

Le mariage de Tenten avec Néji était prévu depuis de long mois, et Hinata, de par sa position et la belle jeune femme qu'elle était devenue, ne manquait pas de prétendants.

Quand à elle-même… combien de fois aujourd'hui lui avait-on demandé pourquoi elle était encore célibataire ?

Elle se remémora les paroles d'Ino :

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu es devenue jounin il y a quelques mois, ce qui prouve que tu es loin d'être faible, et malgré ton grand front, je suis obligée de reconnaître que tu es plutôt jolie. Même si tu ne viens pas d'un clan, comme tu es l'apprentie de l'Hokage elle-même et une médico-nin accomplie, tu as la reconnaissance du village entier. Tu n'as que l'embarras du choix, pour l'amour de Dieu !

Elle sourit en se rappelant l'emportement avec lequel la blonde lui avait dit ça. Ino avait raison, d'une certaine façon. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à oublier celui qui hantait ses pensées et passer à autre chose. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, et elle était sûre que si Ino savait qu'elle n'avait jamais embrassé un garçon, la pulpeuse blonde collectionneuse d'hommes en suffoquerait d'étonnement.

Souvent, elle se disait qu'il fallait qu'elle change. Qu'elle avance, et qu'elle l'oublie. Elle avait essayé, mais avait vite abandonné. Elle se doutait qu'à moins d'un grand bouleversement dans sa vie, les choses resteraient en l'état.

Elle soupira encore.

Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier… La fois où elle avait su. Pourtant, cela ferait bientôt quatre ans… Le temps passait vite. Mais rien n'avait changé.

Un bruissement près d'elle la fit sursauter légèrement, et sa main se referma instinctivement sur un kunai.

« - Yo !

Elle se détendit sous la salutation. Tournant la tête, elle l'aperçu à quelques pas, mains dans les poches, l'attitude plus nonchalante que jamais…

« - Sensei… le salua t-elle.

Elle poursuivit, la voix légèrement désapprobatrice.

« - Si vous venez pour la fête vous êtes plus qu'en retard, encore une fois…

« - Une fête ? Quelle fête ? Je passais juste par là et j'ai vu une de mes élèves encore debout à cette heure, alors je suis passé dire bonsoir…

Elle se sentit blessée. Avait-il vraiment oublié que c'était son anniversaire ?

« - Je ne sais pas si c'était une blague mais ce n'est pas drôle…

Elle retourna à sa contemplation de la ville, le sentant s'approcher d'elle sans hâte aucune.

Il se pencha et, tout contre son oreille, murmura :

« - Sakura…

Sa voix était étrangement sérieuse et profonde. Le seul fait de l'entendre lui faisait monter des frissons dans le dos. Elle sentait sa température augmenter à cause de sa proximité… Elle était heureuse de ne pas lui faire face, ses joues devaient certainement être rouges… Elle ferma les yeux à demi, et soudain…

« - … Bon anniversaire !

Elle sursauta. Il l'avait crié dans son oreille, cassant la presque tendre ambiance qui s'était établie.

/baka sensei, songea t-elle.

Il ne comprit probablement pas pourquoi elle le fusilla du regard à ce moment là, mais c'était tant pis pour lui.

« - Je ne suis pas sourde, marmonna t-elle.

Kakashi pencha la tête de côté. C'était l'anniversaire de Sakura, pourtant elle n'avait pas l'air… comblée. Elle n'était pas malheureuse (enfin, il l'espérait, si elle l'était, elle le cachait bien. Cela faisait quand même un certain temps qu'ils se connaissaient, et il l'avait bien observée…) quelque chose lui manquait définitivement. Il n'aimait pas trop s'impliquer dans les problèmes des autres, mais… Il décida de faire une exception ce soir.

S'accoudant auprès d'elle à la même barrière, il s'absorba dans la contemplation du paysage, cherchant un moyen d'amener délicatement le sujet sur le tapis.

« - Sakura, finit-il par dire.

« - Hm ?

« - Est-ce que… tu tiens toujours à Sasuke ?

« - Bien sûr.

Elle avait répondu sans trop réfléchir. C'était quoi cette question ? Evidemment qu'elle tenait à Sasuke ! C'était l'un de ses meilleurs amis, elle se sentirait toujours concernée par ce qui lui arrive…

Kakashi soupira imperceptiblement. C'était ce qu'il craignait. Il avait été là pendant quelques minutes, en fait, le temps de voir le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrir quand les deux autres garçons étaient partis… ensembles.

Si Sakura était encore amoureuse de l'Uchiha après tant de temps…

« - Tu devrais… hum… peut-être commencer à regarder ailleurs, non ? Il y a plein d'autres shinobi dignes de ce nom au village, et…

« - Hein ?

Elle l'interrompit, perdue. Elle n'avait pas tout suivit, là… Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à ce sujet là ?

« - Tu devrais oublier Sasuke, dit-il plus fermement.

Même si elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, pensa t-il, c'était pour son propre bien. Elle devait se rendre compte, aussi dur cela soit-il de l'admettre, que Sasuke aimait quelqu'un d'autre, et que si elle voulait être heureuse un jour, elle devait tracer un trait sur l'Uchi…

Hein ?

Son éclat de rire soudain stoppa ses réflexions. Qu'avait-il dit de drôle ?

« - Vous vous trompez… fit-elle, souriante. Je tiens beaucoup à Sasuke, mais pas de cette manière là…

« - Vraiment ? demanda t-il, sceptique.

« - Vraiment, confirma t-elle.

Le silence retomba pour quelques moments.

Kakashi était perplexe. Il voulait bien croire qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse du garçon brun, mais ça ne changeait rien au problème, ou si peu. Le visage de la jeune fille qu'il avait aperçu tout à l'heure, pensif, mélancolique, était celui d'une femme se languissant de son amour. Si ce n'était pas Sasuke, alors…

« - Naruto ?

« - Quoi ?

« - Est-ce que c'est Naruto ?

Elle le dévisagea, les sourcils froncés.

« - Sensei, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette conversation surréaliste ? Vous avez bu ? Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Naruto, et puis-je savoir pourquoi tout à coup vous vous intéressez à ma vie sentimentale ?

Une goutte de sueur apparut sur sa tempe. Elle était en colère. Que les dieux le préservent, la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était la mettre en colère. Une femme en colère est la créature la plus effrayante qui soit, selon lui…

Il leva les deux mains en signe de paix.

« - Ma, ma… Je me demandais juste qui est l'heureux propriétaire de ton cœur, Sakura-kun…

Elle haussa un sourcil. Il soupira.

« - C'est juste que… je me demande. Tu n'as pas l'air très heureuse, pourtant aujourd'hui est un jour particulier, non ?

Elle évasa sa question en lui demandant, regardant ailleurs :

« - Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu ? Naruto vous avait invité, non ?

« - J'avais l'intention de venir, et puis une mission de dernière minute est arrivée, répondit-il franchement. Et puis, mieux valait de toute façon laisser les jeunes entre eux, non ? C'était un anniversaire plutôt réussi, d'après ce que j'ai entendu…

Elle haussa les épaules.

Il se rendait compte qu'elle avait bien changé. Ou était-ce qu'elle était d'une humeur particulière, ce soir ? Il l'avait eu comme élève pendant quelques mois, puis comme coéquipière pendant trois ans. Il pensait tout connaître d'elle, ou presque.

Elle baissa les yeux, évitant son regard. Elle avait bien espéré le voir aujourd'hui, mais les choses prenaient décidément une tournure bizarre… et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il était là, devant son appartement, en plein milieu de la nuit, à lui poser des questions sur sa vie amoureuse… Si elle ne le connaissait pas mieux, elle se ferait presque des idées…

« - Vous êtes venu m'apporter mon cadeau ?

Son passage du coq à l'âne le surprit encore plus. Son attitude avait totalement changé, la voilà qui souriait largement devant lui, trépignant presque d'impatience. Il en vint presque à se maudire de n'avoir pas pris la peine d'acheter quelque chose et de devoir la décevoir…

« - Heu… la vérité, c'est que…

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas. Déjà son regard s'assombrissait…

« - La vérité c'est que j'ai décidé de te donner tout ce que tu veux comme cadeau. Tu n'as qu'à demander…

Ah ! Il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti, non ? Maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'à choisir, un parfum, un bijou, il le lui offrirait, même si cela mettait à mal ses finances…

« - Ce que je veux ?

Ouiiiiii… ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça, au vu de l'éclat calculateur apparu dans les émeraudes de la jeune fille…

Il déglutit et acquiesça néanmoins. Il était un homme de parole…

« - Vraiment tout ce que je veux ? Même si je vous demande… d'ôter votre masque ?

Oups… se serait-il fait avoir à son propre jeu ?

Elle se plaça devant lui, qui se retrouvait à tourner le dos au reste de la ville. Il hésita un instant. Montrer son visage était quelque chose qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas faire. Mais il lui avait promis. Ce n'était que pour une fois, ça ne porterait pas à conséquence… Il ferma les yeux en acceptation, et la laissa faire à sa guise.

**oOo**

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle allait enfin… Elle se demandait souvent comment il était possible d'aimer quelqu'un sans même connaître son visage. C'était quelque chose qu'elle-même, même en l'éprouvant, ne comprenait pas tout à fait.

Elle frémit d'anticipation. Est-ce que de le voir la ferait l'aimer encore plus, ou bien… allait-elle être déçue ? Elle ne voulait pas être déçue. Elle ne voulait pas cesser d'aimer Kakashi.

Lentement, presque révérencieusement, elle fit glisser le masque sombre jusqu'au menton. Il gardait les yeux fermés, et elle préférait ça. Il ne voyait pas, ainsi, l'émerveillement total qui devait apparaître sur ces traits, et devait probablement lui donner l'air stupide.

Elle le trouvait tellement beau que des larmes lui en venaient presque aux yeux. Il n'avait pas un visage parfait, pas exactement. Un nez droit, des lèvres fines, une mâchoire volontaire… et la cicatrice de son œil, qui se poursuivait jusqu'au menton. Un visage qui lui convenait tellement…

**oOo**

La main qui se posa sur son visage nu le surpris par sa douceur. Mais il fut littéralement abasourdi quand des lèvres pleines rencontrèrent les siennes. Il ouvrit son œil unique, seulement pour voir Sakura le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, l'embrasser avec ferveur.

Bien qu'il aurait du, il le savait, se dégager et lui demander ce qui lui prenait, sa main vint d'elle –même se poser sur une taille fine, son œil se ferma, et il se surprit à répondre au baiser.

**oOo**

Elle n'avait eu l'intention, au début, que de le regarder. Pas de le toucher. Encore moins de l'embrasser !

Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Mmm. Piètre excuse. Elle n'avait pas VOULU s'en empêcher…

Et Dieu qu'elle avait eu raison ! De longs frissons incontrôlables traversèrent son corps lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent. Elle ne voulait plus s'arrêter. Ou elle voulait que le temps stoppe sa course…

**oOo**

« - Comment… Quand… pourquoi… ?

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, il voulu lui demander comment et pourquoi ce qui venait de se passer était arrivé. Mais il ne trouvait plus ses mots.

« - Quand est-ce que j'ai arrêté de regarder Sasuke et que j'ai remarqué l'espèce d'épouvantail qui était toujours près de moi ?

Elle rie doucement, s'appuyant contre lui parce que ses jambes tremblaient légèrement, nichant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

« - Il me semble que c'était hier, et qu'en même temps, ça fait une éternité. Pourquoi ? Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer non plus. C'est juste quelque chose… que je ressens, murmura t-elle.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas eu l'intention de se confesser ce soir. Ni ce soir, ni jamais. Mais ça n'était peut-être pas si mal, même si elle craignait sa réaction. Au moins maintenant il savait, elle pouvait mourir tranquille…

Il pouvait sentir son parfum près de lui, lui montant à la tête. Il inspira un grand coup, cherchant à regagner le contrôle de la situation.

« - Sakura… commença t-il.

Elle le coupa, sur un ton très bas mais tendu :

« - Attend, écoute moi d'abord. Je sais que tu ne t'y attendais pas et que tu ne sais probablement pas quoi dire, mais je préfère que tu ne dises rien plutôt que des bêtises. On me considère comme une femme intelligente, alors s'il te plaît ne va pas me faire insulte en me sortant des choses sur notre différence d'âge, notre relation professeur/élève… Je sais déjà tout ça. Je n'attends rien de toi… Si tu veux de moi, je suis à toi. Si tu ne veux pas, c'est ok. Juste… Ne change pas, d'accord ?

Il resta un instant silencieux, contemplant ses paroles. C'était décidément inattendu. Il n'avait jamais pensé à elle de cette façon là. Mais… il y avait un début à tout, non ?

« - Sakura… je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra en entendant ses mots… Elle n'en laissa rien paraître cependant. Elle se l'était promis, elle ne le ferait pas se sentir coupable de la rejeter. Elle allait se reculer quand son bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, la maintenant fermement contre son torse.

« - Mais je pourrais tellement facilement le devenir… murmura t-il.

Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent à sa déclaration.

**oOo**

Il était un peu perdu, peu sûr de l'attitude à prendre. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, et ce qu'il lui avait dit était vrai. Ce serait simple, tellement simple de tomber amoureux d'elle… Elle était belle, forte, intelligente. Il la désirait, la simple pression de son corps contre le sien le faisait réagir.

Alors s'il décidait de commencer une relation avec elle, il pourrait sans problème apprendre à l'aimer, ses défauts comme ses qualités. Mais ce ne serait pas une histoire de quelques mois, il le savait. Alors, est-ce que c'était avisé ?

Par leur écart d'âge, par la vie qu'il menait, il y avait de nombreuses chances qu'un jour elle doive continuer son chemin sans lui. Il ne voulait pas lui imposer le chagrin de perdre un être cher…

Et puis, il n'était peut-être pas comme elle se l'imaginait. Il était bien moins spécial et mystérieux que les gens croyaient qu'il était. N'allait-elle pas être déçue ?

Il soupira intérieurement en remarquant qu'il la tenait fermement dans ses bras, et que c'était tellement bon, tellement… _juste,_ qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à la lâcher.

Ses mains caressèrent son dos, et ses lèvres cherchèrent à nouveau les siennes. Etait-ce si facile de l'aimer qu'il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer d'elle ?

Par tous les dieux… il lui semblait qu'il s'était sacrément fait avoir ce soir…

Elle lui offrit gracieusement sa bouche, et tous deux oublièrent encore une fois tout ce qui n'était pas _eux_.

Il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait, pourquoi elle partait, lorsqu'elle s'écarta quelque peu de lui. Elle agrippa sa veste et marcha à reculons, l'entraînant dans son appartement.

On ne devrait pas… pas tout de suite… chuchota t-il. Son ton cependant n'était pas très ferme.

« - Sans doute, acquiesça t-elle. Mais… je le veux. Et… tu as dis que tu me donnerais tout ce que je voulais…

Sa voix était voilée par le désir, et il sentit toutes formes de résistance en lui céder totalement.

La suite de l'histoire se passe sur un lit entre deux draps, et mieux vaut vous laisser l'imaginer que de vous l'imposer…

**/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/ **

Fin.

De ce one-shot en tout cas. J'aime beaucoup ce couple, j'écrirais peut-être encore sur eux. Surtout que je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de la façon dont a tourné cette fic, les perso paraissent OOC. _Soupire_. Je m'appliquerais plus la prochaine fois.


End file.
